Lisanna of the Futas
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: Who is Lisanna Strauss? To most, she's the cute, bubbly younger sister of Mirajane Strauss. To Natsu, he's an old and dear friend returned to his surrogate family's side after a long time gone. But to the girls of the Fairy Tail guild, as well as many of their female friends, Lisanna is more than that. She's these futas' dumpster! (In which all the futanari girls love Lisanna.)
1. Mirajane

Lisanna of the Futas

Chapter 1: Mirajane

Lisanna giggled and slammed down the shot glass, her face flushed with pink. Mirajane's most recent story of Team Natsu's (mis)adventures was invariably hilarious, or maybe that was just the alcohol talking. Either way, the short-haired girl's bra-less breasts bounced beneath her shirt with her laughter while Mirajane told her how Natsu and Gray ran from an enraged Erza after accidentally burning and freezing a large chunk of a village.

"Things really don't change in this guild, huh?" Lisanna observed brightly, staring with a fond gaze out their Fairy Heights apartment window at the frosty night.

Mirajane, her cheeks also tinged pink, sighed and smiled warmly at her younger sister. "No, they don't," she agreed, leaning back in her one-man couch. She rested her elbow on the armrest and her face in her hand. "Not much has changed at all. Nothing except us… and now even that has gone back to normal."

Lisanna nodded happily. "I'm so glad to be back," she said, her voice quiet and grateful. "I loved the Edolas Fairy Tail, of course, but it… it just wasn't home. Not like here."

"And I'm glad to have you back," Mirajane added whole-heartedly. Her heart fluttered as she gazed upon her beautiful sister, who had grown up so much since the last time they'd shared a Christmas together. She'd become so smart, so brave, so _gorgeous_. Every part of her was perfect. She was the kind of girl guys would fall all over each other to date. Perhaps Lisanna was not quite as inherently beautiful as someone like Erza, but she was charming and kind and sweet all the same, boasting a serene air and a calming face that demanded your attention without her even really knowing.

Mirajane swallowed, the alcohol making her throat unreasonably dry and her head a little cloudy. Lisanna had grown in more ways than just mind and charisma. Her ass pushed against her tight jeans, supple and firm-looking. Her breasts were perhaps not huge, but they didn't need to be with the other girl's smaller frame; they made her curves more pronounced, and were desire-inducing all the same. Mirajane unintentionally licked her lips, the pink nipples on her much larger and fuller breasts pushing against her simple, white dress. Old thoughts and desires surfaced, no doubt a result of the one-too-many shots of top-quality beer she'd downed tonight because of New Years'. She remembered desiring to kiss Lisanna as a kid, wanting to share her younger sibling's adorableness with the world and boast about it for as long as she could.

Staring upon those full, rosy lips, Mirajane's most well-kept secret twitched in desire. She wanted to feel that mouth on her thick cock. Those breasts would provide for great handholds, to be sure. And that ass, oh, lord, that ass…

 _Calm down, Mira,_ she chided herself in a moment of clarity. _She's your sister, not another girl to take and make yours for the night._

 _But look at how sexy this slut is!_ the more depraved side of her sneered. _She's just_ asking _for someone to fuck her. Might as well make that someone be you and not some random guy she meets on the street._

Her futa cock bulged against her panties and dress, making a little tent as Lisanna arched her back to crack it and her breasts strained against her shirt as a result.

"Lisanna," Mira growled under her breath, standing up. Her eyes ignored the rest of their apartment; the little kitchen behind Lisanna, the table set with four chairs, the little bookshelf filled with magic tomes and doodads, the coffee table sitting between the two girls. She swayed a little bit, a large part of her balance lost to the booze. Lisanna blinked and looked up at her as she stumbled around the oak coffee table, over to the red couch on which Lisanna sat cross-legged.

"Yeah, Mira?" the somewhat drunk, younger Strauss sibling said. "What is it?" She grabbed the green bottle of beer on the little circular table sitting next to her plush couch and poured some more beer in the shot glass, grabbing the glass and drinking it all in one sip. Her head a little woozy now, she slammed it back down on the table and her eyes happened to glimpse Mira's tent. An out-of-character smirk played out across her lips.

"Oo, happy to see me?" Lisanna slurred a little, the alcohol grabbing hold of her mind. She was, of course, one of the few people aware of her sister's status as a futanari, having bathed with her several times as a kid. Therefore, the fact that Mira could get a tent at all didn't much surprise her. Even so, she probably still would've been at least a little surprised and embarrassed to see it in a normal situation… With about five shots of Magnolia's strongest brew in her, though? She wasn't quite functioning enough to be embarrassed, only excited.

Mirajane hissed. " _Delighted_ ," she murmured, almost falling on Lisanna. She managed to prop herself up, though, by grabbing the armrests on the couch.

This _did_ make Lisanna blush. "W-Well, I'm glad. You're quite… pleasing to look at yourself." Later, Lisanna would facepalm at how cliché the statement was, but in her drunken state, she only gave herself a mental pat on the back for being "smooth."

"I'm glad I decided to spend New Years alone with you," Mirajane told her sister, "because now I can do this." She pulled her dress off and unbuckled her bra, letting her breasts, so large and superior to her sister's, bounce free. She then pulled her straining panties off. Now naked, her cock stood up at full attention, all twelve inches of it.

Lisanna swallowed. "You're… really big," she said, her face hot. She licked her lips as she watched that girl meat sway up and down with Mira's breathing.

"All because of you," Mira groaned, and Lisanna felt her heart clench in happiness, as well as her pussy.

The shorter-haired girl smirked. "Guess it's pointless for me to still be in these, then." So saying, she did exactly as Mira had moments earlier and declothed. Now nude and showing off her cute, sexy body to her older sister, Lisanna giggled drunkenly and reached up to hug around Mira's neck. She pulled the futa further down towards her until the throbbing girl meat was pressed up against her increasingly wet pussy. "Kiss me?"

"Oh, I'll kiss you," Mira promised. A dangerous grin spread up her lips and her eyes glazed sadistically. "But not with my lips."

Lisanna blinked. "Wha—MMPH!"

No sooner than her younger sister started talking did Mira suddenly leap up and shove her cock into the girl's tight throat. Her thick girth pierced all the way in Lisanna's mouth and down her esophagus, filling the moist cavern and nearly choking the poor mage. Instantly, the girl's gag reflex kicked in and she fruitlessly tried to gasp for breath around twelve inches of dick. Not giving her any leeway, Mirajane rocked her hips back and then slammed them forward while straddling her sister on the couch. Instantly, Lisanna found herself being roughly facefucked.

"M-Mira…" she gasped, the word muffled by a mouthful of girl-cock. "C-Can't… breathe…"

Mirajane, who'd only heard bits and pieces of the words, smirked and slapped the top of her sister's head. "I don't know what you just said, but I can guess," she chuckled. "Bitch, you have a nose. Use it."

 _Mira suddenly became super-dominant_ , Lisanna thought groggily in the back of her mind. Realizing Mira was right, though, she simply gave in to having her throat carved out by a dick and began to breathe in and out through her nose. If her pussy moistened, it certainly wasn't because of being so suddenly and skillfully taken by her sister.

"Use your tongue more, Lisanna," Mira commanded with another thrust of her hips. "You're never going to get this cock out of your mouth until you take in at least one load, and you're never going to swallow even a bit of cum unless you help me here."

"Y-Yes, Mira," the drunk girl choked, though it came out as muffled as ever. She immediately set to work trying to figure out what Mira meant by _use more tongue_. While Lisanna had seen other peoples' dicks before, the most she'd ever done was give the Edolas version of Lucy a handjob. Lisanna was a smart girl, however, and after giving a few baleful licks and earning some pleasured moans from her sister, she started to understand what she was supposed to do. Blushing, she ran her tongue around the underside of the cock fucking her mouth, then licked further up.

"That's it, sister-mine," Mira groaned, her full balls slapping against Lisanna's chin with every thrust. "That's the way a good cocksucker does it. Mmf… You've probably done this shit before… I bet you were the Edolas Fairy Tail's futa cumdump, huh? Weren't you? Weren't you, you slutty little sister?"

 _No_ , she wanted to say. _I only gave a few of them handjobs_. But with this thick cock clogging up her mouth and throat, she couldn't say anything.

At last, when Mira's cock in her throat finally stopped feeling so foreign, the older woman pulled out. "Cumming," she gasped, and then her pink head erupted in a long stream of sticky, white cum. Lisanna, panting, opened her mouth and lapped her tongue out. She was a bitch swallowing water out of her master's hose, except the water was warm and sweet. If she'd had a tail, it would have been wagging.

"Thank you, Mira," Lisanna sighed contentedly once her sister's ejaculation ebbed off. The cum stopped reaching her mouth, and instead fell over her breasts and painted them white. Then drops of it splatted on the floor, and finally, the twelve inches of meat from which it came slumped and Mira crumpled to her knees.

"Sooo… tired…" Mira groaned, gasping for breath after her intense futa orgasm. She fell over Lisanna, lazily kissing her—for real this time. She tasted her own ejaculate and found it delicious, as always. She'd given herself enough autofellatios to know from past experience. Swallowing the beads of white on her tongue, she raised one hand up woozily to grab at Lisanna's pert breast and rest it there. Her sister squeaked as a result. "Nng… thank you, Lisanna… You're good at sucking dick."

Lisanna blushed. "Y-You're welcome," she gulped. Globs of cum still stuck to the roof of her mouth and she tried to work the sticky substance off of it with her tongue. "You okay?"

"Better than… okay…" Mira smiled and nestled her head between Lisanna's tits. "Just… tired…"

Lisanna yawned. "I know the feeling."

"Let's sleep… together, huh?"

"Sure, Mira."

The drunk girls smiled at each other and closed their eyes. As Mira drifted into exhausted slumber, she couldn't help but think, _I've heard some of the other girls have been needing some relaxation lately. I think I know just who can give it to them…_


	2. Cana

Lisanna of the Futas

Chapter 2: Cana

"You seem happier and more relaxed today than you have been in a while. So, tell me. Who's the lucky girl?"

Mirajane smiled serenely at one of her closest friends as she washed some dirty dishes behind the guild's bar. Soap slid between her dainty fingers and hot water spilled around her hand, but she didn't mind. "You could tell, Cana?" she asked, her lips quirking up.

Cana Alberona snorted. "Oh, please, I think half the guild knew the moment you came through the door this morning. You never sleep in that late unless a little something-something happened, and you've been terse and anxious lately. Those two things combined are pretty much guarantees that you got laid." Her silky brown hair bounced and fell down her shoulders as she cracked her neck. "So, tell me. Who was it?"

"Guess," came her answer.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay. So you had sex with someone new. Levy?"

"Nope. She is cute though…"

"Erza's Mermaid Heel friend… what was her name… Kagura?" Cana asked.

Mirajane shook her head, smiling sultrily. "I took her in demon form _months_ ago." She lowered her voice. "She likes it in her backside, by the way."

"Ooo, good to know. We were planning to have a date at her place sometime next week. I will _definitely_ keep that in mind… Little Cana loves some anal action."

Mirajane frowned and turned up her nose. "Don't be so vulgar," she chided.

That earned her a laugh. "Mira, you've fucked me how many times now?" Cana reminded her with a sly smile. "I _know_ how you get when you're in the heat of it. You have no room to talk, you naughty woman. Juvia? Eh, I'm not sure anyone but Gray could pop her cherry and not get a faceful of water, actually…"

Mirajane hummed. "She's cute, but… no."

"Aw, you sound a little sad about that." Cana chuckled and leaned back on her bar stool, her breasts bouncing enticingly. "Just tell me already, well you? There's hardly any girl left in the nearest few guilds whose cock you haven't ridden or pussy you haven't filled."

"It's not _that_ bad," the pin-up mage protested, blushing. "…Oh, alright. It's… It was Lisanna."

Cana's draw dropped. "Your _sister_?"

Mirajane nodded reluctantly. Her friend whistled low.

"That's unexpected," the brunette admitted. She licked her lips. "Unexpected but _hot_. Man, I'd love to have a go at her…" She perked up and leaned forward, propping herself up on the edge of the wooden countertop. "Hey, Mira, you wouldn't mind if I peg your sister, right? I need a cute girl to help me prepare for Kagura. I… actually haven't been in anyone's rosebud yet. Despite what I said earlier."

Mira stiffened, in more than one way. She considered this. She _had_ been thinking the previous night that she might want to introduce Lisanna to some of her fellow futas… and Cana _did_ need the help if she was going to keep up with Kagura's insatiable desire that Mira had accidentally awakened in her…

The long-haired bartender blushed a little. "It's fine with me, and I have a feeling it'll be fine with Lisanna, too." She'd accidentally left her little sister wet and wanting last night, and she'd been horny all day; Mira could tell from the uncomfortable way the girl squirmed on her seat and eyed everyone. "I'll tell her. I know Lisanna doesn't have anything going on for the next few days, so when do you want her over?"

Cana tapped her chin thoughtfully. She took a swig of a beer barrel, then dropped the whole thing back down on the floor next to her. "Mmm… Tonight's good for me."

"Alright. Go ahead and ask her, I'm sure she'll say yes."

"You're quite confident in…" Cana's hazel eyes widened and her smirk dropped to a stern frown. "Mira! You _did_ make sure she got to orgasm last night, didn't you?"

Mira's face flushed deeply. "Watch what you say!" she pleaded, taking a nervous look around the guild. When no one seemed to have heard, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to her friend (and sometimes personal bitch). "And… um… I'm not very pleased with myself about this, but… no. I was drunk—we both were—so unfortunately… well, one time just exhausted me out."

Those accusing eyes, that looked so sexy when her face was drenched in Mira's cum, narrowed. "We will have words in a few nights," Cana promised her, unamused. She sat back in her stool again and folded her arms. "Very _hard_ words."

Mira swallowed nervously. Cana's punishments were both fun and horrible at the same time.

"Y-Yes, Cana," she whimpered.

Cana smirked. "You still remember your last punishment, I see. But hey, maybe I'll go easy on you." The topless woman hopped off the bar stool and into a stand with a short laugh. "After all, because of your mistake, now _I_ get to be the one to pop your dear sister's cherry… And I think that's punishment enough for you, wouldn't you agree?" Chuckling, she turned and made her way over to where Lisanna sat with Wendy and Erza, adding an alluring little jiggle to her hips as she went. Mira's jaw dropped in horror as she watched her sometimes-Mistress stroll to her sister.

…Fuck. She was right.

 _Now she wouldn't get the honor of taking Lisanna's virginity!_

Maybe allowing her friend to take her sister for herself that very night wasn't such a good idea after all…

~o~

After Cana had gotten to talk with Lisanna alone, it had taken a little bit of convincing, and maybe running a finger over the girl's obviously wet leg and forcing her to acknowledge that it was her own pussy juice, but she'd gotten a yes. Now it was much later in the evening—eight o'clock, in fact—and Cana was at home, putting the finishing touches on her dress. It was a black, leather number, with fishnet leggings and a fishnet chest to show off some of her cleavage. The dress barely reached past her ass and was so tight that it left hardly anything to the imagination. She'd also chosen not to wear panties, so her long, ten-inch dick (not quite as big as Mira's, but certainly thicker) hung past it like a third leg.

The doorbell rang, and Cana finished tying the last strap. Then she grinned to her reflection in the mirror (damn, she looked _hot_ ) and decided to stop her little onahole for the night from having to wait outside any longer. She bounded over to the door happily. With one quick, fluid motion, she turned her door handle and yanked the whole thing open, revealing her date. Lisanna had chosen a simple white dress, easy to get out of.

Cana licked her lips. "You," she breathed, moving in closer and looping her arm around the younger girl's shoulders, "look _delicious_."

Lisanna shivered. "T-Thank you, Cana," she gulped, her voice quivering in anticipation. Her eyes strayed down, taking all of the older woman in. They stopped and widened at the sight of her cock poking out from under her skirt. Lisanna licked her lips and didn't even realize she'd done so. Poor girl must've been lusting the whole day for orgasm. Well, _this_ heavy drinker was going to give it to her and then some.

"I won't be like your whore of a futa sister, taking you for her own and denying you of your orgasm," Cana promised, snaking her other hand up Lisanna's side. The girl shuddered and visibly bit back a moan. So cute! Cana wanted to just bend her over and shred that dress now, but there were certain ways these things were done, and that was not one of them. "I promise this night will be all… about… you." To turn her date on even more, she leaned in and said the words just barely over the loudness of a breath, right into Lisanna's ear. From the way the smaller girl's cheeks reddened and her legs squeezed together, Cana had done that absolutely right.

"I look forward to it," Lisanna gasped.

A smirk played out over her lips. "Good. Then come inside, Lisanna! Come inside and I'll guide you to my bed."

"Okay." Blushing, Lisanna entered Cana's home, taking it all in with an awed gaze. Chuckling to herself, Cana's eyes drifted down to the girl's impressive ass. Even through her dress, it bounced with each step she took. Cana licked her lips, brought her hand back, and then landed a quick and rough slap on it. Lisanna yelped and looked over her shoulder. "C-Cana!"

Cana had already turned around and started closing the door, as if nothing had happened. "Yes?"

"W-Why'd you spank me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" Lisanna sputtered. "My… my ass is sore now because your hand hit it! I… I heard it happen!"

"I didn't do anything," Cana lied. She latched the door firmly, then turned back around and sized up Lisanna. She smirked again. "If I _were_ to have spanked you, it'd be much harder than that. It'd be something like _this_!" Without warning, she brought her hand back and spanked Lisanna again, this time far rougher than before. The girl's whole butt rippled under her dress appealingly, and Cana's cock twitched at the sight. The poor non-futa jumped and moaned. "Mm, that felt nice. Your ass is nice and jiggly, perfect for a good spank."

"C-Cana!"

"What, you trying to say you don't like it when I do _this_?" The buxom woman's hand slapped Lisanna's ass again, lower this time, and Lisanna's sharp cry quivered with lust. "I don't hear you saying to stop, Lisanna~!"

"G-Geez, just wait until we get our clothes off before being a pervert like that," Lisanna gulped, and Cana sighed with a smirk.

"Okay, then. If the lady asks, so shall I do."

Lisanna rolled her eyes.

They got undressed as quickly as they could, both of them eager for the night's endeavors. Cana made sure to give her one-night stand a bit of a show as she took off her pants, teasing her hungry eyes a little before her well-hung cock sprang free. Then they hugged tight, Cana's dick rubbing teasingly against her lover's waist and lower stomach.

"Y-You're so hot against my skin," the smaller girl breathed in awe. Cana giggled and drew their faces closer; their breasts pressed against each other, and their equally pert nipples brushed.

"And you're just so hot," Cana replied smoothly. Lisanna's face lit up with a pure blush, and the Card Mage leaned forward and locked her lover's lips in a hot, messy kiss. They moaned into each other's lips as they enjoyed the feeling of their mouths merging and parting for the briefest of seconds, before merging again. It was a passionate, chaste kiss, the kind filled with lust and a need for fucking. It set the silver-haired Strauss's heart racing.

"I need you," she said at last, grinding her waist against the thick slab of girl meat enflaming her skin. "C-Cana, please. Please take me. I need you in me or I think I might die."

The brunette nodded and squeezed Lisanna's round ass. "Don't worry, Lisanna, I will take you so hard you'll cum more times than you can count," she promised gleefully. "You won't even be able to _think_. Now be a good girl and lay on the bed, hm?"

"O-Okay," Lisanna gulped, shivering at the thought of being fucked beyond conscious thought, and fell back on Cana's bed. She spread her legs without having to be told, her wet cunt presented for the usually drunk woman's viewing.

Cana smiled and drew a finger across the wet folds; the poor girl yelped in response. "Such a lovely little pussy you have here," she cooed, leaning her face in and taking a long whiff. Lisanna's scent was sweet and entoxicating. A beast growled inside Cana's heart, and she licked her suddenly dry lips. "I'm going to sample my meal, I think."

"S-Sample…?" Lisanna repeated, confused, but then a warm and wet tongue flicked up her folds, and she squealed in pleasure.

Cana was a very skilled and practiced pussy-eater, having munched on the cunts of almost every female and futanari in the guild. She loved eating pussy juice about as much as she loved drinking beer, and the act of doing so came as easily to her as sipping from one of her iconic beer barrels. Her tongue delved deep into the pink cavern of Lisanna's most private parts, licked along the walls, and flicked its way back out only to repeat the process. She tasted both sweet and salty, a scrumptious combination that reminded Cana of Mira's juices. Gasping, writhing, Lisanna's whole body grinded against Cana's tongue as it expertly explored her lower lips.

"Ohhh… Mmf, Cana," Lisanna gasped repeatedly. One hand reached up to grope at her own breast, kneading the soft, doughy flesh to send shivers down her spine. "Your tongue… feels so good…"

"And your pussy tastes delicious," Cana hummed without pausing in her task. This made eating cunt a little harder than normal, but it was worth it; the vibrations of her lips as she spoke made Lisanna gasp even more.

If it was possible for the youngest Strauss's face to get any redder, it did so.

Cana kissed the wet cunt touching her. She deftly Frenched it and rubbed Lisanna's clit, making tongues of fiery pleasure curl throughout her whole body. The Take Over mage's very soul felt like it was aflame as she bucked wildly for release. She panted with sheer desperation, calling out that she was going to cum, surely; but then, horribly, the skilled tongue that played her like an instrument vanished from her pussy.

"W-Wha?" Lisanna, head so dizzy she had to force the word out, gargled. "Cana? Why… did you stop…?"

Cana stood up and gripped Lisanna's knees for support, smirking smugly. Lisanna shuddered.

"Because I have something much better than a tongue to turn you into putty with," she told the lusty girl, who could only gulp as Cana stroked her big rod of a dick.

Then, Cana thrusted her hips back and slammed them forward, and Lisanna's world went white.

"HOLY… SHIT~!" she gasped, her tongue lolling out. "S-SO… GOOOOOD~!"

Her juices exploded everywhere as she was punctured by ten inches of girl dick; even the pain of her hymen breaking wasn't enough to detract from the feeling, although it certainly made Lisanna yelp mid-moan and brought tears to her eyes. Cana paused a moment to let her orgasm from penetration fade away, and a little longer to allow the pain from her hymen being shattered ebb to nothing. Then she immediately thrust out and in, and out and in, striking up a rhythm that had Lisanna howling.

"Cana… Cana…! Oh, Cana! Cana, Cana, Cana!" she panted, not even realizing that she was only repeating her lover's name over and over. She was too lost in the wonderful feeling of being _full_ of big, juicy cock to recognize her own words. Her slender fingers gripped the bedsheets for support, and her breasts bounced erotically. Cana, watching the whole sexy show from above the girl, smiled; she remembered her first time getting fucked by another's cock, and she'd felt much the same.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" Cana practically sang, rubbing her hands up and down Lisanna's legs. "Having something so large carve into your innermost places, turn you into a gasping and panting, pretty little mess? You look so cute right now, Lisanna, near-broken from your first real fuck. I bet your sister's so jealous of me right now, having had the honor of breaking you in. Of making you a woman. I bet she's kicking herself for not taking your sweet little honeypot for herself when she had the chance. I bet she's stroking her thick, hard dick and sticking her fingers in her pussy furiously while thinking about me fucking you like this, slamming my cock almost all the way to your womb."

Cana's own cock twitched at the thought of Mira masturbating because of her and Lisanna. She almost regretted not inviting the woman to come watch as Lisanna's sweetest prize was stolen. Moaning, Cana reached down and stuck her own fingers in her pussy, three at once, and struck up another rhythm for herself. After a few minutes of rubbing herself, she took them out, then leaned down and placed her fingers on Lisanna's gasping mouth.

"Suck them," she commanded.

Lisanna nodded dumbly and licked Cana's pussy juice off her fingers. She moaned at the taste, which made Cana's whole body shiver with desire.

"Good girl," she murmured.

They continued at this pace for several more minutes, during which Lisanna finally lost her mind completely. She moaned unintelligible nothings, so happy to finally have something in her after being needy for the whole day that her mind just broke. Cana slammed her deep and hard, and at last decided Lisanna needed a break. "Alright, baby, cum for me," she gasped. She pulled out and aimed her cock at Lisanna's face, and the thick shaft exploded with its creamy jizz. Sticky liquid love painted the moaning girl's face and breasts like a sexy little work of art even as Cana's pussy fired off its orgasm, too.

Feeling Cana's cum on her was enough to push Lisanna over the edge as well. Her moans increased in volume tenfold, tears now streaming from her eyes in rivers as her pussy squirted all over Cana's legs and bedsheets. Her body jumped and bucked, hardly able to control itself.

At last, girl and futanari returned to full awareness as their orgasms subsided, their bodies more exhausted than moments earlier. Even so, Cana's not-so-little friend still stuck up straight in the air, and as Lisanna sat up, she noticed this wide, cum-stained eyes.

"You're… still hard," the girl gulped, swallowing a glob of sperm. "Um…" She blushed, squirming on the bed. "Do you want… to continue?"

Cana stared for a moment, impressed. Then she smirked and rubbed her cock, covered in Lisanna's juices, a few more times. "You bet I do," she growled like a predator, and Lisanna felt her heart yearn for the feeling of orgasm again.

It was going to be a long night, to be sure.


	3. Erza

Chapter 3: Erza

Erza Scarlet was not having a very good day. She and Team Natsu had just got back from a daylong mission in which Natsu and Gray had managed to burn/freeze a large chunk of a town, Lucy had yet again got her clothes shredded after the monster they'd been fighting swiped its claws at her, and now an Unidentified Flying Happy had smacked right-dab in the center of her favorite strawberry cake.

"Happy," she growled, standing up and glowering at the remarkably frightened blue cat, "you have five seconds to soar as far up in the sky as you can. Five."

"AHHHH!" Happy shrieked, paling as much as someone with fur covering their faces could pale. "I'M SORRY, ERZA, DON'T HURT MEEEEEE!" And he immediately jumped up into the air and took off, flapping his wings to fly at full speed out the guild hall.

"Four," Erza hissed. She cracked her knuckles, and all the men around her shivered in fear and looked away. Wendy, sitting in front of her, just sighed and kept sipping her glass of tea.

From an impressive distance away, Happy's voice echoed, "I REGRET EVERYTHIIiiiinng…!"

"Wow, would you look at that," a very relaxed Cana observed, leaning out a window and cranking her head up to the sky. "I think he's achieved orbit."

"Three."

Natsu and Gray, their fighting being the cause of Happy's unfortunate, previous crash landing, hugged each other in a corner of the wall tearfully and begged for their mommies. Gray had at some point gotten himself naked, but no one questioned it. At this point, they'd all just given up on him.

"Two."

"You look stressed, Erza," the guild's personal beauty, Mirajane Strauss, giggled as she strode up to her redheaded friend. Her younger sister trotted behind her happily. "Might I be of service?"

Service? Lucy's almost entirely naked bust, rendered that way by clawed up clothes that afternoon, flashed through Erza's mind, and the extra package between her legs twitched. Ah, yes, she could use some service. That would be very nice. Effectively distracted from her Happy-induced rage, the Queen of the Fairies swiveled her head around to look at Mira and Lisanna. Over in the far corner of the guild, Natsu and Gray stopped shivering and blinked.

"I could use some… service," Erza admitted huskily, quietly. "What… did you have in mind?"

Mira clapped a hand on Lisanna's shoulder. "Well…" Both girls blushed and looked at each other, and Mirajane rubbed the side of her head. She lowered her voice so only Erza could hear. "You see, a couple days ago, Lisanna and I, um, fooled around with each other, and then Cana got involved last night. But, uh, I think maybe giving her to Cana might not have been the best option…?"

" _Erza, I need more of this pleasure_ ," Lisanna added in, leaping up to her and gazing at her with intensely needy eyes.

Mirajane yelped. "Quieter, Lisanna!" she gulped, looking around the guild. Nobody seemed to be paying them anymore attention, although across the table from them, Wendy's cheeks were now extremely red and she pointedly stared at her cup of tea. The long-haired bar tender swallowed and then looked up at her friend. "Um, yes. That's the problem. I think when she had sex with Cana, Cana might have done it a little too long and… good… and now Lisanna has been bugging me all day for more? I did it with her this morning in the bathroom… and again beneath the counter… but she's just not satiated."

Erza's face reddened in both awe and embarrassment at the thought of the two most beautiful sisters in the town fucking each other all day. Okay, now her cock was _definitely_ bulging. "So, you're saying that I can calm down by helping your sister calm down," she summed up.

Mira's eyes lit up, and she clasped her hands together desperately. "Oh, yes, can you please?"

"Please, Erza?" Lisanna whined desperately, and the redhead sighed. Well, she couldn't deny a begging girl her needs…

"Fine," Erza huffed, her cheeks the color of her hair. "But we're starting right away. Lisanna, come with me."

And with that, she tugged her best friend's now-extremely happy little sister out the guild with her, leaving a relieved Mira and extremely embarrassed Sky Dragon Slayer behind her.

~o~

Half an hour later found the girls at Erza's apartment in Fairy Heights, relaxing in a warm bath. Or at least, in Erza's case. Lisanna wasn't particularly relaxed, though the steamy water lapping at her flushed skin did feel nice. Already aching for girl-dick as she was, thanks to Cana's far-too-good sex the previous night, seeing the bustiest, curviest woman in the guild naked mere inches from her did nothing to help her wet pussy. She squirmed and shifted her legs in a futile attempt to stave off her desire.

Erza was, in a word, _hot_. Sure, she'd noticed this before; who hadn't? Since coming back, she'd even seen Erza naked a few times before, such as when everyone in Fairy Heights went to the pool, or when they'd gone to the hot springs before the whole Grand Magic Games mess. Even back then, Erza's curves had definitely been attractive, and Lisanna had been embarrassed by how… yummy the woman's dick had looked. But now? Erza's entire being radiated sexiness; she turned Lisanna on so damn much that the poor girl could barely keep herself from leaping onto the redhead, dunking her own silver-haired head into the water, and sucking her dick right there in the tub.

Lisanna shivered. God, that sounded _great_.

"Lisanna, you need to relax," Erza told her, those beautiful eyes closed peacefully, a content smile on her face. Her huge tits must've been really buoyant, because they floated in the water. Her skin was flushed red from the heat of the tub in several places. Lisanna wished it was her who had made that skin red. "If you don't relax, you may get hurt when I relieve you."

Relief. Yeah, Lisanna needed a _lot_ of that. Relaxing seemed just about impossible, though. Especially since her entire face was beet red now. Embarrassed, Lisanna slid down further into the water until only her eyes and forehead poked out. This hid her blush, but had the unfortunate side effect of making Lisanna's foot accidentally slip between Erza's legs and press against her thick girth.

Oh. Oh, god. It was even bigger than Cana's and Mira's.

Suddenly Lisanna was very nervous.

Erza cocked (ha!) an eyebrow up and blinked. "You really can't wait?" she said, surprised. "You must've been more antsy than I thought. Well, we'll need to switch to a shower after this to clean ourselves, but I suppose getting us both naked wasn't the best option I could've taken to help you relax, so I'll take responsibility."

Blowing bubbles of air out of her mouth, the youngest Strauss rose back up above the surface of the water. "Take responsibility?" Lisanna repeated curiously, hopefully.

"Indeed. Watch, Lisanna."

Lisanna watched. And her mouth dried in awe. Erza stood up elegantly, water cascading off her beautiful, smooth, and unblemished skin. How Erza had managed to maintain such perfect skin despite getting so many injuries from fighting all the time was beyond Lisanna's imagination; she should've had countless scars for her to run her fingers over and trace, and yet there was nothing. She distantly realized that her newest lover must've used some sort of magic to either hide (unlikely in Erza's case) or get rid of the scars completely. Erza's breasts bounced deliciously with the change in motion, and her strong hands reached down to her crotch, where that perfect cock hung, several inches long even in its flaccid state.

A sudden thought coursed through the young woman's head. _Wait, is she… is she going to jack off for me?_

Erza's hands grabbed her own futanari dick, and Lisanna licked her lips when one rubbed up and down while the other played with her full balls. Yeah, yeah Titania totally was going to jack off right in front of her. She was doing it right _now_. Those dainty fingers running over the length of that wet girl-dick, squeezing balls filled with sticky girl-cum. Lisanna had never needed something in her pussy more than she did right then as she watched Erza's dick slowly harden to full height.

Her initial analysis had been accurate. Erza _was_ bigger than either Cana or Mirajane. Reaching a whopping _fourteen_ inches in length, she had probably the biggest cock in the whole world. Lisanna almost came just from imagining that thing—that _monster_ plundering her. Hell, Erza probably didn't even have to fuck other people, she probably could just bend over and suck herself off.

Damn. Now Lisanna wanted to see that. Badly.

"There," Erza grunted, cheeks now painted the slightest bit red, just enough to make her look really, really goddamn beautiful. "Full… full mast. Fuck. Lisanna…" Wordlessly, the older woman pointed to her dick, and Lisanna instantly understood. She got to her knees, scooted over, and stopped when the woman-destroyer was touching her lips.

 _Fuck her!_ It looked even bigger up close!

"U-Um," Lisanna gulped, suddenly unsure of herself, "I d-don't… I'm not sure if th-this is a good—MMF!"

There are several things that might cut someone off mid-sentence. For Lisanna, this was achieved by Erza slamming her cock down Lisanna's throat in a single instant. Having fourteen inches of thick, tasty girl meat shoved into your face isn't exactly conducive to making intelligible sound. It hurt a little, and it definitely stretched out Lisanna's throat about as much as it could, safely. Had Lisanna had a mirror, she would have seen her throat bulging out in the shape of a cock, but none was currently available due to the position of everything in the bathroom. The only mirror was behind her.

"Shit, you're tight," Erza gasped, stunned motionless for a second.

 _So I've been told_ , Lisanna thought dryly in an attempt to distract herself from the slight pain caused by her mouth being filled with Erza. She desperately felt the need to choke, but couldn't quite do so. There was absolutely no room for her to breath through her mouth, either, so she sucked in air through her nose.

"Alright, Lisanna, sorry for the suddenness of this all. But you _did_ want this. So now… you're going to get it."

Erza pulled mostly out, easing her cock in to stop Lisanna from hurting as much as possible. The older and taller woman then pressed back inward at the same speed. Her cock brushed slowly along the Take Over mage's tongue, and she tasted its saltiness and bitterness. It was a taste that on anything else would be strange and something she wouldn't have liked, but here made Lisanna yearn for more. Her newly found concerns towards getting taken by such a _deliciously_ huge futa dick ebbed away as the pain of sucking it eased.

"You're adjusting well," noted Erza. "Then I'll reward you, my good little girl…"

Lisanna shivered and moaned, earning a little grunt from her lover as a result. She'd clearly liked the extra bit of pleasure caused by the vibrations of her lips.

And with that extra bit of pleasure came a sudden spurt, a pouring of white, hot cum down Lisanna's throat. She gasped and tried her best to gulp it all down like the tasty and sweet treat it was, but the load proved impossible to fully swallow. Some dribbled out of her mouth and around Erza's delicious dick, where it slipped down her face and at last dripped into the warm tub water. Her chin now painted with thin streams of cream, Lisanna stared up at her new futa lover like a dog grateful for its owner giving it food.

"That's a good look on you," Erza approved, and Lisanna felt a shudder of delight at the praise. "You're good at this. Now stand up and press your front against the wall." She pulled out of Lisanna's mouth and rubbed her cock some more to ensure it was still at its tallest and hardest.

"Y-Yes, Erza." Lisanna gulped air and licked her lips. She quickly stood up; water cascaded off her smooth, creamy skin, off her medium-sized and pert tits. Blushing, squirming, she turned and followed the sexy futa's orders by smushing herself against the wall so that her breasts flattened against its cold surface. The difference in temperature between her warm skin and the cold wall made the sensitive flesh quiver. Eager to please, Lisanna took a further step and stuck her round ass out.

"Good girl," Erza approved, smiling warmly. She reached up and stroked Lisanna's hair with her strong hand, running her fingers through the silver, straight locks. She leaned against the young Strauss, and her hot breath on Lisanna's neck made the poor girl bite her lip. "You have a very nice ass, did you know that? You may be rather small, but you certainly have the curves of a born slut."

Lisanna's hands strained against the wall. "Yes," she gasped, jiggling her butt needily. "Yes, I do. And not just any slut."

"No?" Erza's hands strayed down from her hair to her back, tracing along her spine. "What kind of slut, then?"

"A futa slut," Lisanna declared, loving how the words felt coming off her cum-stained tongue. "I'm a slut for futanari girls, Erza!"

"Is that so?" Erza's finger drew a circle just above Lisanna's crotch, drawing a breathy moan from her. "Then what do you call us futanari who you so desire?"

What does she call them? Lisanna's pussy was so wet, her mind so focused on cock now, that she was having trouble thinking. She obviously took too long to answer, because Erza's hand smacked Lisanna's ass cheek hard enough to leave a sting after it was done. The impact jolted her mind, though, and she quickly responded. "M-Mistress!"

"Good," Erza hummed. "You do know your place. Do you believe you're a good enough girl to get my cock inside you, Lisanna?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress," Lisanna moaned. "Please!"

The older woman's hand ghosted down to rub at the red flesh it had just spanked. "Please what?"

"Give it to me," came the gasp of a response.

"Where? I can't give it to you if you don't tell me where it is you want my hard futa cock."

"Ohhh, Mistress, put it in my wet pussy, please," Lisanna pleaded desperately, eyes watering in her intense need. Erza chuckled.

"There you go," Erza prided her. "That wasn't so hard, was it? And now since you've asked so nicely, you may receive your prize."

And what a wonderful prize it was! The thickness that pushed into Lisanna's tight cunt was warm and hard, filling her up satisfyingly. It kept on going, too; inching inwards further than she thought was even possible, until it was fully enveloped in her soaked sheath. The silver-haired girl couldn't help but let a moan escape her open, moistened lips. She felt so _good_ pierced like this.

"T-Thank you, Mistress," Lisanna gasped. Her already-red cheeks reddened even more from her continued use of her new name for Erza and all futas like her.

"You won't be thanking me when you can't walk tomorrow," the redhead warned, although Lisanna decided that if her ability to walk was the price to pay for getting railed this good, she could do without it for a while. Then suddenly all thoughts focused on dick and dick alone as Erza's hips swished backwards and then slammed forwards. Her whole mind jolted, and a slutty moan slipped, unbridled, out of her lips.

"So good," Lisanna moaned when Erza found a rapid rhythm.

The redhead played her like notes on a chord, drawing her along on a series of high-pitched moans and low gasps for breath. Her breasts chafed against the wall with every down beat, and the cock in her pussy punched forward with every up beat. Her fingers desperately scratched for a better hold on the wall, even as her whole body was continuously pounded into it. Her ass jiggled like a cymbal quivering after being struck.

Sex was like a symphony, and while Erza was the conductor, Lisanna was definitely the song.

"Fuck me harder!" Lisanna pleaded. Sweat mixed with the water droplets still clinging to her body, as well as the remnants of Erza's cum from sucking her cock. Her eyes rolled up in her head, and her gasps came at a million miles an hour. The desire in her pussy roared and stole all of her attention and focus. "Cock! Give me your futa cock faster, Mistress!"

"You are such a sweet slut, Lisanna," Erza cooed, stroking her hair while raising the tempo of her thrusts a few notches. "I'll humor you."

"T-Thhaaaank yhoouuu…" Lisanna gurgled. The words strangled as they fled into the air, becoming little more than another needy moan. "Imma shlut… a duh… diiiirty futa slut…"

"That's right, that's exactly what you are," Erza agreed. She lifted a hand up and slapped Lisanna's full, tempting butt roughly, eliciting a delightful yelp from the girl. "A whore, a bitch, a futa's toilet…"

"Toilet," Lisanna echoed numbly. "De… Deposit all of… your thick miiiilk in my toilet b-bowl pussy…"

She decided to go for another experimental spank; again, the slut moaned deep in response. "You love punishment, and need all of your futa Mistresses to dominate you completely and utterly, every day."

"Yeeeesh!" the poor girl groaned. "Yesh, dominay… dominate meee…"

If someone were to have asked Lisanna whether she'd have pegged Erza as a master dirty-talker before today, she wouldn't have said yes. Erza had always seemed like the cool and collected lover, definitely taking the wheel, but gently. She'd never expected the famous Titania to have such wild, unadulterated speech, spinning her in a web of submission like a fly caught by a spider. And the more Erza spoke, the more wrapped up in it Lisanna became until she knew there was no going back. If she hadn't been before, she was definitely a futanari slut now. Like a potter carefully shaping his creation, the swordsmaster had taken Lisanna and shaped her into something new, something she had always had the potential to become as long as someone would have been there to push her along this red-lit path.

"Thank you…. Mistress Ersha…" Lisanna moaned as she felt her pussy clench. "I'm g-going to… c-cum~!"

"Yes, that's it," Erza panted. Her own skin was slick with a mixture of sweat and water now as well, and her big, thick balls slapping repeatedly against her own pussy as she drilled Lisanna was quickly bringing her close to her own climax. "Cum for me, my slut. Let's cum… let's cum together."

"Inside me?"

"Deep inside you," she promised.

"Oog, good…" Lisanna gulped. "C-Cumming! Mistress!"

"Lisanna!" Erza yelled, squeezing her eyes shut, and her dick twitched and bulged. A spurt of hot cum, thick and creamy, burst into Lisanna's pussy. The poor girl moaned with delight at the feeling of getting filled with the warm futa dick milk, but still wasn't quite ready. A simple tweak of her nipple fixed that, however, and she fell into a deluge of pleased screams. She drowned in her orgasm even as she panted for air like a bitch in heat.

Gasping, Erza pulled out, her weapon of mass penetration still hard as a rock. Cum dribbled out of Lisanna's bulging pussy and into the bath water, so much that they'd have to drain the tub and refill it if they wanted to bathe in clean water. The young girl's whole body quivered in her climax. Her legs trembled and she collapsed into the cum-saturated tub water.

"Oh, that was… very satisfying…" Lisanna announced, blinking water out of her eyes and smiling beautifully up at her new Mistress. "Erza, thank you."

"Not a problem," the other girl assured her, stroking her futanari meat. "You look delicious in the afterglow of sex. Did you mean what you said?"

"What I said?" Lisanna tilted her head, confused.

"When I was talking dirty to you," Erza clarified. "Did you really mean that you're a futanari slut?"

"Oh." A blush stole over her cheeks, and she squirmed a little, looking to the side. "Um. Well. I guess so. Yeah. I'm satisfied for now, but… It's a bit embarrassing, but, uh, I can already feel that my pussy… it'll want more cock. And I'm definitely more attracted to girls than guys. So… yeah. I kind of am a futa slut, now, I suppose."

Smiling at her lover, the buxom redhead sashayed over to her and stood over her. Erza's erect cock and still-full balls, as well as her dripping pussy and tight anus, all ended up right above Lisanna's head, and the girl's pupils dilated a little as she stared, amazed, at the beauty of the other woman's complete package.

"Whoa," Lisanna gulped.

Erza chuckled. "Whoa indeed. If you really are a futa slut, then I have a proposition for you. I'm still hard, and haven't yet came with my pussy. Eat me out and jack me off like the whore you are, and I'll give you a list of all the futanari I know about."

Lisanna swallowed hungrily. "That's all?"

"You say that as though you expect this to be quick," Erza chided, smiling. "Don't you know us futanari cum even more times than the average woman can? I'll give you one name per orgasm until I'm spent, and then I'll give you the rest afterwards. I suppose I should give you a fair warning, though… we're going to be here for a few hours at least if you accept. Possibly all evening. Do you think your jaw is up to the task?"

Oh. Oh dear. Eating Erza out for _hours_? It sounded… well, it sounded delicious, but also very painful for her jaw. Still, Lisanna _wanted_ , no, _needed_ those names. "It'll have to be," Lisanna said, a little fearfully.

Erza snorted. She turned so her cock was in a good position for Lisanna's hands to reach, and lowered herself down on Lisanna's face. The younger girl's entire world became musky pussy and wonderfully smelly balls. She could even smell _herself_ , the futa's cock still coated with her love juice. "Then start licking and rubbing, bitch."

"Yes, Mistress!"

The next day, if Mira wondered why her sister had a pained expression each time she took a bite of food, she didn't ask any questions.


End file.
